lego_message_boards_eternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago Roleplay
'History' The Ninjago Roleplay is one of two sub-boards in the Ninjago board and has been sporadically active since early 2017. In mid-2018, it picked up more activity due to the restart of the roleplay. As of now, there is still a running storyline (known informally as 'Ninjago: Rising'), but the progression is rather inconsistent at best. 'Current Storyline ' BearSoliloquy created the roleplay's current storyline along with help from DrakeCahill13 and Bear's sister, Buddy2014LJ. The plot revolves around the reintroduction of Nindroids and the new leader of Borg Tower (now known as The Jupiter Project), who has recently gone insane. This new Leader once held the power of lightning, a power that he stole from its original user Jay Walker via Cronosteel. However, when Jay died from natural causes, the element was lost from the steal and traveled to its new host Sora Cloud. Since this loss, the Leader pledged to do anything to obtain all elements and never lose any one of them again, even if that means ripping away someone's soul. 'Serpentine and Neko Tribes' Due to these tribes being a potential threat to Jupiter's plans, most individuals have been exterminated. However, characters like Ryen (serpentine hybrid), the four Serpentine leaders, and Sparrow Breeze (a young Nekoyama from the Tribe of Endless Trees) are still alive. “Let go of me! Or would you like to end up like the rest of your kind, Nekoyama!?” '' ''- 1-an "This is Kane, do you read me? It seems the Lost City is abandoned. The Serpentine are gone. The nindroids didn't follow me. Strange. They're not within a 5-mile radius. Over." '' ''- Amos Kane 'Dream Droids' Dream Droids are an updated version (known as Series 2) of Cyrus Borg's nindroids (Series 1). Their main gimmick is the ability to 'hac k' into other's brains via sound waves, causing the victim to hallucinate. These hallucinations include everything from, seeing the droids as monsters or animals, to even changing how one perceives the battlefield. Headaches are a common side effect if one is exposed to these waves for too long. Manipulating Exoskeleton ' Series 2-3 droids are also able to manipulate parts of their exoskeleton. This ability is usually only used when their victims are hallucinating. However, the nindroid known as B3_aR has shown this ability without the use of sound waves. ''"A dark blue nindroid steps forward. "Clever move. However, Jupiter doesn't have time for this." Her hand then morphs into a taser, and she fires and a wave of electricity that surges through your circuits." '' ''- B3_aR dueling with RU5-T in Borg Tower '''Survival Code Series 2-3 nindroids also have another trick up their sleeves. A program that is known merely as 'survival code' is imbedded into their operating system. This code allows the user to be connected to another body. If something 'kills' the original frame, the droid will jump to the backup. One robot can have many reserves at their disposal. "Survival code." He pounds on his chest. "You have it in you too. All the new ones do." ''-H4_Wk talking to FL-089'' Cameras and Communication ' These nindroids also have cameras embedded into their eyes. They can also transmit information back to Borg Tower, relatively quickly, as long the skies are clear. In cloudy weather, these droids can still send data; however, it is significantly slower. 'Elemental Power System Since Ninjago's rules for elemental powers are all over the place, Bear has come up with an underlining system for the current roleplay's storyline. In this system, Elemental powers are connected to the user, not just in DNA but in spirit as well. If someone were to steal an elemental power, that power would still be connected to its first host. When the host dies, the power (even if taken) leaves the body (or weapon) and searches to find another. Usually, it goes to the host's family members since they share similar DNA. However, if the host has no family members or wishes to not past it down to them, the power will go to the person the user is closest. If the host is not close to anyone and has no family members, then the power will choose a random person. Elements can be given away while the user is alive, but this can only happen if the power is fully unlocked, or else weird things will happen. Usually, there is only one of a particular element at any given time, but this does have exceptions. 'Half Death' If an Elemental Master dies a 'half death' (the body is dead while the soul is rehomed via tech), their element will still be linked to them and can be used as usual. An operation of this kind was first carried out on Zane Julien. "Flesh will become metal. Power will become gears. And the soul? Will become code." '' ''-Inevitable/B3_aR '' 'Fanon Elements' At the moment, fanon elements are not allowed. This rule may change, however. 'List of legal Elements' #Ice #Fire #Light #Nature #Mind #Lightning #Wind #Water #Poison #Earth #Metal #Gravity #Form #Shadow #Sound 'List of illegal Elements' #Time #Creation #Golden Power #Amber #Energy #Destruction 'Locations' '''Birchwood Forest ''(Currently, the active location of the story) ''' "'Birchwood forest is a beautiful woodland dotted with towering birch trees that nestle into the freshly fallen snow. It is also the home to hostile Treehorns, and Dr. Julien's hidden workshop." '' At the moment this forest is covered in small devices creating a huge field of hallucination inducing sound waves. A battle is also going on in this forest, resulting in only one major casualty (RU5-T/ Rusty) so far. '''Elemental Masters HQ ' One of the story's first important locations, being the place where the Elemental Masters first met Jupiter's nindroids and experienced their signature sound waves. The characters Jeck Mason and WIllow Redleaf were also captured here. Borg Tower (Nindroid HQ) ' The home of the dreaded nindroid factory is a place filled with many underground secrets and mysteries. Jeck and Willow were both brought here for containment purposes. Willow having the invaluable information of the elemental power simply referred to as 'key', was tortured here, resulting in her wrists being severely injured, and her mental state being less than stable. Jeck was also tortured here, being left alone in an almost entirely black room with only his thoughts and a giant mirror for company. This time alone and the words from enemies ultimately caused him to break, and attack Willow when she and Hanna (who had broken into the tower earlier) try to help him escape. After Willow is knocked unconscious by Jeck, and Hanna helps cool his nerves, the three of them escape the tower. 'Heroes 'Elemental Masters' Mick Smit (Metal) (Played by Batonmaster500) Willow Redleaf (Nature) (Played by BearSoliloquy) Hanna Julien (Ice/Wind) (Played by Zaneandelsa987 ) Sora Cloud (Lightning) (Played by Zaneandelsa987) Jeck Mason (Ice/'Key') (Played by TheNewIceNinja光) Kestrel Windbreaker (Gravity) (Played by Ninjagofanmam) Ryen Soto (Earth) (Played by TheThirdDecade) Jack Stevenson (Earth/Lightning) (Played by Splat10) 'Allies' Benjamin Woodsworth (Played by BearSoliloquy) Rusty/RU5-T (Nindroid - Series 1/Updated) (Played by TheNewIceNinja光) (Out of order) Alexis Rivers (Played by Zaneandelsa987 ) Jack Jason Woodsworth (Played by Buddy2014LJ) FiBER (Nindroid Companion series 1) (Played by Zaneandelsa987) Tsukimi (Kitsune/fox) (Played by Zaneandelsa987) Brotherhood of the Tindroids (rebuilt by Alexis) (Played by Zaneandelsa987) Elle Steele (Played by auroramay) 'Inactive Players' Cat (Played by DrakeCahill13) Max White (Unknown) (Played by DrakeCahill13) Andromeda Sky, Aka Anna (Unknown) (Played by DrakeCahill13) Raven Shadowbolt (Lightning (corrupt form)) (Played by DrakeCahill13) Equinox Xavier (Fire/Ice) (Played by DrakeCahill13) Jamanukai Foe (Wind) (Played by DrakeCahill13) Amos Kane (Earth) (Played by Guru) Jason Foundling (Fire/Water) (Played by Jonmbost) Alexa Garner (Form) (Played by K66) Sparrow Breeze (Inactive) (Played by Neko) 'Villains ' 'Nindroids' FL-089 (Soldier, Series 3) (Played by auroramay) G1-AD1US (General, Series 2) (Played by LordTigress) Paul (Soldier, Series 2) (Played by MockingbirdInc) Inevitable (Experimental Bot, Series 2/Virus) (Played by BearSoliloquy) Z4C-h (Techie/Medic, Series 3) (Played by Gnuehchcaz) 4NRK1 (Anarchy/Ann) (Series 3 and a half :P) (Played by Zaneandelsa987) Bear currently controls the nindroids below for story purposes. New players are welcome to take them, be sure to contact Bear first. H4-Wk (Air Force Captain, Series 2/3) N0x (Former General, Series 2/3) I-an (Chemical Specialist, Series 2) (Out of Order) 'Non-Nindroid ' Jupiter's Leader (Played by BearSoliloquy) Rook (Played by Buddy2014LJ) Noodles (Played by Buddy2014LJ) 'Eternal Brick Awards' Nominee for "Most Awesome Roleplay" 2019 EBAs Winner of the "Most Awesome Roleplay" award, 2019 EBAs Category:Roleplay